Fatal Lullaby
by HikaruMichaels
Summary: Une mélodie. Une seule, qui retentit chaque nuit, vous plongeant dans une douce folie. Voilà ce que vit Alyss, une adolescente de 20 ans qui vient d'emménager avec sa meilleure amie dans une nouvel appartement, quelque part dans un bled paumé.


**Bonjour, bonsoir.**

 **Je reviens enfin sur avec une nouvelle histoire :D  
Comme vous avez pu le constater, cette histoire va être centrer sur deux éléments: l'héroïne et une mélodie (aller sur youtube et chercher la vidéo appeler "Fatal Lullaby").**

 **J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira et un grand merci à Lugi qui a accepté de le corriger**

 **Sur ceux, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !**

* * *

 _Chapitre un : Installation_

Je chantais doucement une chanson qui passait sur la station radio. C'était un truc tout con. Vous savez, le genre qui vous reste en tête tellement que c'est con ? Ce que je peux détester ma meilleure amie pour ça. Cela faisait trois bonne heure que nous roulions pour atteindre notre nouveau chez nous. Nous avions enfin réussi à convaincre nos parents respectifs de nous laisser vivre notre vie. 20 ans et enfin indépendantes, la liberté s'offraient à nous.

L'appartement que nous avions trouver était pas bien cher, mais était bien placer. Je faisais encore des études et ma meilleure amie avait trouver un emploie en temps que serveuse dans le restaurant local. L'université se trouvait dans la ville à côté, en vélo, j'avais 30 minutes de chemins aller-retour. Ça nous convenait très bien. Nos parents étaient pas très… Chaud pour cet appartement qui aurait mauvaise réputation. Ils avaient entendu dire que divers disparitions, meurtre avaient eu lieu là-bas.

Nous n'avons plus l'âge de croire aux historie de fantômes. C'était bon pour les feu de camps lors des colonies. Je m'étirais longuement, faisant craquer les os de mes épaules, alors qu'un long bâillement franchie mes lèvres. Je levais les yeux vers le rétroviseur. Mon reflet me dévisagea. Les perles gris argenté morne par l'ennuie détaillé mon visage fin. Je suis pas une fille qui rentre dans les normes de la société. Je m'habille de noir, un peu un style emo/gothic. Oui, je suis souvent sujet d'intimidation, mais ça me passe au-dessus maintenant. C'est pas à moi de rentrer dans leurs jeux de gamins. Non, je m'abaisserais pas à ça.

\- Nous arrivons quand ? Demandais-je.  
\- On est bientôt au village… Je dirais une bonne demi-heure de route. Tu veux faire une pause clope ?

Je hochais la tête. Je ne fume pas énormément, j'aime pas ça. J'en fume occasionnellement, une à deux fois par mois. Elle se gara sur une aire de repos, au loin, nous pouvions apercevoir l'église du village. Je ne me rappelle plus trop du nom, mais c'est un trou paumé dans la campagne. Peut-être que c'est pour ça que le loyer est plus abordable… Je sortais de la camionnette en soupirant de bien être. Cela faisait du bien de marcher un peu. J'attrapais mon paquet de cigarette et mon briquet, frissonnant lorsque le vent glacial de l'hiver souffla sur l'air de repos. Il n'y avait personne, les quelques tables de pique-niques présent étaient fait d'un bois qui a très mal vieilli.

J'allais allumer me cigarette lorsque je reçu ma polaire en pleine tronche. Je lançais un regard en biais vers ma meilleure amie qui me répondit en tirant la langue, se versant un gobelet de café. Je n'aimais pas le café, trop amer pour moi. Je préfère les chocolats chauds… Je mis ma polaire sur le dos et alluma ma clope, m'adossant par la suite contre la camionnette, le regard perdu dans le ciel couvert de nuage gris.

\- A ton avis… Ça se passera bien ?

\- Bien sur ! Tu commences à avoir des remords ~ ?  
\- Moi ? Avoir des remords ? Pff, tu parles ! Le jour où j'en aurais, je serais la petite-amie de la mort ! Riais-je

Elle ria aussi et nous passâmes la petite pause à déconner et à se courir après. Nous avions besoin de nous dégourdir les jambes. Une fois terminer, nous arrivons en fin d'après-midi dans notre nouveau chez nous. Le voisinage était majoritairement constituer de vieilles personnes, pas plus de la soixantaines à vue d'œil. Très sympathique. Ils nous avaient proposer de l'aide pour déballer nos affaires, nous demandant si nous étions sur de vouloir vivre ici.

L'appartement comporter un salon/salle à manger, assez grand qui donner vue sur une grande prairie. Il y avait un petit balcon de l'autre côté qui s'ouvrait sur le jardin, où un majestueux arbre trônait fièrement. Une des branches étaient malheureusement casser, pendant à moitié dans le vide. Je pris un cartons et alla dans la petite cuisine, annexe à la salle à vivre. Le minimum syndical y était : lavabo, plaque chauffante, four… Et quelque placards muraux pour ranger la vaisselle. Le propriétaire nous avait conseiller de nous acheter un meuble pour y ranger tout ce qui était denrées alimentaires. Ensuite, chacune de nous attaquâmes sa chambre. Elle m'avait laisser la plus grande pour que je puisse y ranger mes affaires de cours et mon matériel de musique et de peinture.

Ma chambre était de taille moyenne, de couloir neutre, mais ça allait changer, car j'ai, a force de persuasion, convaincu le propriétaire de me laisser repeindre ma chambre et celle de mon amie. Je mis mon lit proche de la fenêtre, mon armoire en face avec mes bibliothèques, bureau et matériel. D'un geste automatique, j'attachais mes longs cheveux argenté en un chignons lâche. Je cherchais ma ceinture de pinceaux et l'accrochais à ma taille, sortant d'un sac de course des rouleaux et de nombreux pots de peintures, principalement noir, blanc et rouge. Chacune de ces couleurs avaient une signification pour moi. Le noir représentait la nuit, le secret, la peur, les ténèbres… Le rouge, la vie, le sang, la mort et le blanc, la lumière, l'espoir… Rapidement, un dessin prit la place sur mes murs. Presque une fresque de symboles tribale. Le fond était noir, séparer en leur moitié par la fresque rouge sang, elle-même encadré par des bandes blanches. J'ai bien mis tout le lendemain pour peindre ma chambre. J'en avais oublier de manger, complètement plongé dans mon œuvre.

Le lendemain, j'attaquais la chambre de mon amie. Elle aimait les chaleurs vive, la nature, le rock. Je sortis les pots de peinture et commençais mon chef d'œuvre. La fresque de la chambre représentait un paysage digne d'un jeux vidéo.

\- Je suis rentrée !

\- Juste à temps pour contempler ta chambre ~

J'entendis les pas précipité de ma meilleure amie, sourire au lèvres, fière de mon travail. Elle entra dans la pièce et me sauta dessus en hurlant qu'elle aimait sa chambre. Elle m'envoya prendre une bonne douche alors qu'elle remettait en place ses meubles. Je passais rapidement dans ma chambre pour attraper mon pyjama et des sous-vêtements de rechange avant de prendre la direction de la salle de bain qui se trouvait au fond du couloir. Le plancher grinçait à mon passage, témoignant de la vieillesse du bois. Alors que je passais en dessous de la trappe maintenant au grenier, j'entendis une légère mélodie. Comme une boite à musique qu'on venait d'allumé.

Sceptique, je posais mes affaires et ouvris la trappe pour monter dans le grenier. J'allumais la petite lampe pour éclairer la pièce. La musique se stoppa brusquement. Je pensais que c'était un tour de mon imagination. Après tout, je venais de passer la journée à m'occuper de la chambre de ma colocataire, sans manger, mon esprit pouvait très bien me jouer des tours à cause de la fatigue. Secouant la tête, j'éteignis la lumière et redescendait récupérer mes affaires. Je la croisais, haussant les épaules et expliquant que j'avais crue entendre quelque chose mais que c'était sûrement à cause de la fatigue. Elle ria et me poussa dans la salle de bain, me prévenant qu'elle allait préparer le repas.

Je fis couler l'eau pour quel se réchauffe pendant que je me déshabillais. La salle de bain n'était pas bien grande. Il y avait de la place pour y mettre une machine à lavé, une douche, un meuble de rangement et un lavabo. Je me glissais sous le jet d'eau, soupirant de bien être lorsque l'eau chaude détendit les muscles de mes épaules. Çà faisait un bien fous après deux jours de boulot. Attrapant mon savon parfumé à l'orange, je me mis doucement à fredonné. J'étais loin de me douter que dans l'ombre, invisible à l'oeil, une forme indéfinie m'observait.


End file.
